


Toxic Love

by uglywombat



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/F, Gaslighting, Naive Reader, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Mommy, Unhealthy Power Dynamics, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: It was so easy to fall under her spell. Older, wiser, more experienced and inexplicably beautiful, you were putty in her hands from the beginning. Four years on, your relationship has morphed and turned into something dark, like tar.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149





	Toxic Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark. This is emotionally and psychologically dark, so please heed the warnings. Please. 
> 
> Anything in bold is a flashback! 
> 
> Thank you @strawberrysoup @sophiria and @mdemontespan1667 for listening to my neurotic woes over this.

**_Where are you?_ ** _ 8:39 pm. _

The message taunted you as you tried to concentrate on the quiz sitting in front of you. One more question to go and you would be out of here… Straight into the city to the party, you were nearly an hour late for where your girlfriend was impatiently waiting for you.

And done. You dropped the red pen onto the desk beside you with enough force to bring Dr Banner’s attention from the complex equation he’d been staring at for the last two hours.

“Hot date with your lady friend?” You liked Dr Bruce Banner, your thesis advisor, a lot. He was kind and empathetic; he was also quietly cognizant and actively private. Incredibly loyal, stubborn and quick to defend, he was a force to be reckoned with.

It was a blessing that you wore a mask to work. He could never find out the true nature of your relationship with Carol. 

Your phone vibrated against the old wooden desk beside you and you glanced down to see another message. 

**_Baby, this is getting ridiculous. You are making me look like a fool._ ** _ 8:40 pm. _

You exhaled a breath you did not know you were holding and began to pack up your papers quickly. “Yeah, Carol’s firm is hosting their Christmas party tonight and I am a little late.”

“Seriously? You should have said and I could have marked those.” Banner’s Ohioan accent came through thick when he was flustered and it made you smirk.

“No can do, boss. Job has gotta come first. You don’t pay me the big bucks to slack,” you joked as you put on your coat and scarf. 

Book-worm Banner looked at you incredulously. “But I don’t pay you the big bucks… oh, wait you’re joking. That’s funny.” The older man turned back to his computer and focused on his equation. “Go, enjoy human life. Go do normal adult things. Have a drink for me.”

“Will do boss. Have a good weekend!” You called out as you heaved your messenger bag over your shoulder as you made a quick exit. 

You ducked into the nearest bathroom, changing out of your cigarette pants, blouse and ballet flats and into the designer outfit Carol had dropped a near fortune on. Just for you. Just for tonight. The amount made your gut churn, but you couldn’t say no to her. 

You fixed your hair and reapplied your make-up before examining yourself in the mirror. 

Prior to your life with Carol, before losing yourself and your identity in this relationship, your look had been a mishmash of cheap clothing and the just-in season looks. Jeans, oversized jumpers, your favourite well-worn yellow Converse. 

But now, your wardrobe was a never-ending cycle of expensive trends. Outfits once a handful of times before Carol would tire of it and donate it to charity. 

The emerald green Gucci full-sleeve organza dress was a dream. A fashionista’s wet dream. You smiled sadly imagining Carol twirling you around, the skirt dancing through the air like a cloud. The likelihood of you dancing tonight was slowly seeping away like condensation on the window on a frosty morning. 

Fresh snow glittered on the path as you exited the prestigious NYU Tandon School of Engineering where you had been studying for the entirety of your adult life. The _Stella McCartney_ silver pumps Carol had bought you last week teetered on the ice as you raced to the road and you had to wrap your coat tighter around your body, the frozen breeze caressing your skin. 

**_Baby, stop ignoring me. You are entering the red zone very quickly._ ** _ 8:45 pm. _

Your heart sank as you hailed an approaching cab and got into the warm cabin. You weakly gave the cab driver the address of the party, some bougie area of Tribeca Steve and Peggy had recently moved into, as you typed out a pathetic apology to Carol.

She was mad, really indignant, and you knew you would be punished for your insolence and tardiness. The onus always lay on you. Carol was always right. You sighed and bit back the tears as her response was immediate. 

**_Pathetic._** _8:46 pm._

As the cab crawled through Brooklyn’s heavy evening traffic, you thought back to the early days with Carol. God, you had looked up to and admired her so much. She was the sexy older woman who had flirted with you at the rundown student bar, danced with you in a dark corner, and had welcomed you into your new-found sexuality. 

You had been enamoured the night she had slinked onto the barstool next to yours at the bar and had ordered you a drink. How she had come to be in that run-down nose-dive bar you will probably never know. Carol, though, called it kismet.

**************

**She was beautiful. Golden, shoulder-length hair, pulled back into a tight-bun, in her olive-green designer suit and six-inch patent black Louboutins. Her perfume was dark and heady; a mix of musk, lily and pear.**

**“Thank you,” you say as Carol offered you the sweet pink wine and you clinked glasses. “So, what do you do, Carol?”**

**The blonde beauty smiled at you warmly as she swirled the amber liquid in the crystal glass. “I’m a lawyer, practising in corporate law. My firm represents some of the leading financial corporations in Manhattan. And what about you, sweetheart?”**

**Your skin burned with excitement as her long leg brushed up against yours and she fixed you with a longing look. “I’m studying Biomedical Engineering at NYU. I am in my final year of my Masters of Science and then I’m hopefully going to be starting my PhD in the fall.”**

**“Beautiful and smart,” Carol mused as her long finger brushed a speck of dirt off of your blouse-clad arm. “Does your boyfriend know you’re here, drinking in this dangerous shit hole by yourself?”**

**Your breath was shaky as she leaned closer to you. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”**

**Carol smirked, hazel eyes dancing in the pendant lights hanging over the bar. “Beautiful thing like you surely has someone. A girlfriend?” You shake your head, transfixed by her hazel eyes and the smirk on her rouge lips. “Then it’s my lucky night.”**

**A few more drinks, some of the best flirting you had ever experienced and you were putty in her beautiful, dexterous hands. You swayed, pulled tight against her body as soft crooned through the speakers. Her scent was intoxicating and your mind swirled as her fingers caressed you tenderly, leading the slow dance in the darkest corner of the bar.**

**Your eyes met as Carol stopped your sensual dance, sparkling hazel eyes holding yours as she pulled you out of the bar and into the dimly-lit corridor leading to the bathrooms. “I’m going to kiss you now, is that okay?” You nodded, a nervous smile playing on your lips. “Baby…” Her lips were warm and plump, the heady taste of whiskey mixing with the sweet rosé still present on your lips. “So sweet,” she crooned as she pressed your back against the weathered wallpapered wall, covered in old concert posters and flyers.**

**Your head span as her tongue slowly delved past your lips, languidly exploring your mouth as her hand cupped your neck.**

**“You are so beautiful,” Carol said breathily against your mouth as her nose brushed along the bridge of yours. “Do you feel this pull between us? Can you feel the chemistry? Do you know how badly I want you?” God, you did. For the first time in the longest time, you felt the butterflies in your stomach. “I really want to take you home and see you come undone. Will you let me take you back to mine? I will make you feel so good, I promise.”**

**Her voice was so soft and wanton and you could feel yourself being pulled under her spell.**

**“Why me?”**

**“You are the most beautiful young woman I have seen in a long time. You are smart... ridiculously smart and driven. You are wildly curious and adventurous, and yet you are so very naive. It is a big turn on for me.”**

**Your skin burnt under her praise and hot hands trailing down your body. “But I’m so much younger than you…”**

**Carol smiled as she pressed a slim finger to your lips. “Age is just a number, baby. What you and I have… this is a once in a lifetime. To feel this chemistry, this connection so soon. Why pass up this opportunity?”**

**You were scared; your self-confidence riddled with insecurities, questions and a lifetime of naivety. However, she was right. You had never felt a connection with anyone and it had been so long since you had felt the touch of another.**

**“Take me home with you.”**

**Carol smile beamed through the darkness and her lips immediately sought out yours. “Thank you, baby. I’m going to take such good care of you. But there are rules.” You quirked an eyebrow. Rules? “You have to let me be in control. No matter what, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want me to. But baby, put your trust in me and I will make you see stars.”**

**Your breath was shaky and borderline desperate as her fingers brushed along the apex of your thighs. “Brooklyn.”**

**“I’m sorry?”**

**“Brooklyn. It’s my safeword,” you replied shyly, shaken by the beautiful lecherous smile on Carol’s lips before she kissed you desperately.**

**“Brooklyn,” she mused playfully. “Let’s get you back to the city, I have so much planned for us.”**

**Carol’s hands never left yours as she coaxed you into the back of a town car and you headed towards Tribeca, leaving the safety net of Brooklyn.**

**In the back of the dark car, her lips sought out yours. Demanding and soft, the kiss was heady and promising.**

**Her loft was spectacular; modern, sleek and expensive. Lightly distressed brickwork framed the large open-plan floor, warm hardwood floors and soft furnishings. The artwork on the walls probably cost more than your college tuition and you found yourself overwhelmed by the astounding wealth surrounding you.**

**As you looked out of the grand window, overlooking Tribeca Park, you began to question your place here. Why would Carol want you? Dressed in your cheapest denim shorts, the H &M blouse you counted as your “nice” shirt, and bargain ballet flats. You were so… basic and she was so cool and beautiful.**

**“Beautiful.” You nodded silently in response as Carol pressed her body firmly against yours and wrapped her arms around your waist. “I wasn’t talking about the view.”**

**Your eyes fluttered as her fingers caressed your neck and cheek, before coaxing you to turn to face her.**

**“Carol, I…”**

**“Sweetheart, it’s okay. You’ve never been with a woman, have you?” You shake your head, unable to make eye contact as embarrassment flooded through your veins. Long fingers pulled your face up to see hers. “Then it is my greatest honour to be your first. I won’t push you into doing anything you don’t want to, baby girl, but there’s nothing to be afraid of. I will take special care of you,” her fingers caressed over your lips as she spoke, “make you feel really special. Would you like that?”**

**You were drunk on the overwhelming scent of her perfume and the tempting, lulling heat from her body. “Yes, Carol. I would like that very much.”**

**Carol hummed as she slowly undid the gold buttons on her fitted, Balmain olive jacket to reveal her navy Alexander McQueen lace bustier, tucked into her high waisted matching olive tailored pants. She was a fucking walking fantasy.**

**Gracefully throwing the jacket onto the couch, Carol linked her hand with yours and slowly pulled you from the open-plan living space and up the stairs. The bedroom was equally extravagant as the main floor, with lush and expensive furnishings. But, despite the expense and cleanliness, it was warm and inviting.**

**The walls were a pale dove grey, without a knick or mark. In the corner, by the modern fireplace sat an olive velvet mid-century occasional chair that you could immediately picture yourself huddled on with a book and a hot cup of cocoa. At the foot of the bed stood a tan leather bench, complete with a short back. You flustered at the filthy thought of laying naked on there waiting for Carol.**

**In the centre of the back wall was the pride of the room. A Californian King bed with a long navy blue on fabric headboard. The bed was dressed with pristine white sheets and duvet, and a perfect display of pillows in coral, olive, turquoise and pale sage. The charcoal Afghan throw at the bottom of the bed looking heavenly and you couldn’t wait to wrap yourself in its warmth.**

**“You are a dream,” Carol hummed as she sat on the olive velvet chair and leant against the back, dragging her eyes down your body. “Are you going to be a good girl for your Daddy and do as you are told?”**

**Your body shook with excitement and desire as hazel eyes locked on yours. Daddy? That was making you feel things you weren’t sure you should be. “Yes… Daddy.” This was all so new and yet you felt completely taken care of as Carol pulled your closer.**

**“Such a good girl,” Carol cooed as her hand trailed over the back of your exposed legs. “Take your blouse and shorts off for me. I want to see my baby.”**

**Your hands trembled with nerves as you slowly undid the buttons on your pale denim shorts and coaxed them down your hips. You pulled the well-worn blouse over your head, exposing your old bralette and briefs you had bought on sale at Victoria’s Secret.**

**A trail burned your skin as Carol examined you closely. “So beautiful, baby. How the hell has no one snatched you up yet?” Soft lips set a path ascending your stomach to the valley between your breasts. “Sit on Daddy’s lap, baby.”**

**You preened under the arousing directive. You had always been turned on by giving control over to your partner, taking direction and the subsequent praise or punishment.**

**Studying full-time and working part-time at the bar left little time for you to date. Apart from a brief and fairly passive affair with Dr Strange, a neuro-surgeon at Mount Sinai Hospital, your sex life had been drier than the Mojave Desert.**

**You slowly lower yourself onto Carol’s lap, conscious of your weight on your thin legs. Her thighs were pure muscle underneath you and you immediately longed to grind yourself against her.**

**Long, thin fingers caressed your scalp in a confident exploration, trailing over your cheekbones and neck as she languidly kissed you. Unsure of what to do with your hands you let them rest on her thin waist, the soft cotton lace brushing against your fingers. Up this close, you could see her creamy golden skin through the navy lace. It was sinfully sexy and you were in awe that she had worn this to work.**

**The confidence and sexuality seeping from the bombshell’s pores were overwhelming. You felt so small and insignificant as you let her control the kiss. You were inexperienced, unsophisticated and naive compared to the older woman.**

**Carol gripped the back of your neck as she licked her tongue along your lips, moaning lightly against you. The sensation was incredible; her soft tongue tasting your lips, sweet with chapstick and rosé. You gasped as you felt deft fingers caress the seam of your lace bralette and she took the opportunity to drag her tongue along yours.**

**Carol chuckled as you bucked lightly against her, your hands gripping onto the fine boning of her delicate lace bustier. Afraid of ripping the delicate lace, because you would never be able to afford to replace it, you ripped your hands away nervously.**

**“Ssshhh, baby,” Carol cooed, gently cupping your cheek and placing a string of delicate kisses along your neck as her hands coaxed yours to wrap around her neck. “It’s okay if you rip it I will just buy another.” Hungry hazel eyes and lithe fingers with perfectly polished black fingernails examined the cheap, old lace. “This is nice.”**

**You sighed as her perfect lips grazed the lace over your nipples, the heat from her breath scorching your skin. Pleased with your reaction she dragged her tongue of the length of the bralette before earnestly clasping your nipple between her teeth. You mewled, instantly bucking against her lap.**

**You yelped as a hand fiercely met your ass.**

**“Good girls wait until they have been given permission to grind.” Her tone was dark, foreboding and yet completely alluring.**

**“I’m sorry,” you fumbled, a bubble of embarrassment bursting in your gut as you held your head in shame.**

**“It’s okay, baby,” Carol cooed and placed a soft kiss on your lips as she cupped your cheek. “Just don’t do it again or I will have to put you over my lap and spank you until you’re begging me to stop. Do you understand?”**

**Tears bristled as you nodded your head, your heart in your throat. Perhaps you were not cut out for this.**

**“No tears, baby. Unless, of course, it’s because you’re being punished. Let me make you feel good, okay? Let me show you what it’s like to be pleasured by a real woman.”**

**Taking you by surprise, Carol wrapped her arms around your thighs and stood up. You yelped in surprise as she held you with an astonishing amount of strength and kissed you fiercely.**

**She carefully placed you in the chair, towering over you as she casually removed her designer clothing, her gaze fixated on you. The olive green tailored pants hit the floor and Carol smirked as you gasped. She was beautiful. The fine lace bustier and matching panties followed suit.**

**Mile-long legs, thin body, perky breasts. You felt so inferior, sat on the olive green chair before this goddess.**

**Carol smirked as her fingers caressed over the cheap lace of your bra before she took a firm grip and ripped the flimsy material from your body. Too surprised to cry out, you were shocked as your matching panties followed suit.**

**“Don’t worry, baby,” Carol crooned, kneeling before you as she spread your legs apart, “I’m going to buy you the prettiest lingerie to wear. Only the best for my baby. You wanna be my perfect little doll, right?”**

**You nodded enthusiastically, your head woozy with adrenalin at the thought of wearing pretty lingerie just for Carol.**

**“Oh, you wanna be my pretty little doll?” The blonde beauty growled as her teeth nipped your shoulder. “I see the way your eyes light up. Do you want to be my little baby doll? I can buy you all the pretty, nice things. Perfume, flowers, jewellery, clothes.”**

**Your gasp was airy and frazzled as her tongue lathed your pebbled nipple.**

**“Sit on the front of the chair for me, baby. Get your cute little ass on the edge.” Her hands were blazing hot against your hips as you scooted forward. “Such beautiful behaviour. Spread those legs wide for me, baby. I wanna see you.”**

**You were completely and utterly on display, splayed out and vulnerable. Your fingers gripped madly onto the soft fabric of the chair’s arms as you squeeze your eyes shut.**

**“No baby,” Carol hummed melodically placing tender kisses along your inner thigh. “Eyes on me, baby, no hiding.” Your eyes fluttered as her tongue teased your clit, her playful eyes locked on yours. “I’m going to make you feel so good. You have permission to come whenever you need to, baby. But if you close those beautiful eyes or look away, I’m going to have to punish you.”**

**Keeping your eyes open and focused on the beauty lathing your pussy with her gifted tongue proved to be difficult. Your knees shook as Carol languidly licked and fucked you with her tongue.**

**Her eyes remained hyper-focused on yours as she teased you, her hands locked on your thighs as she held you splayed wide.**

**Your body trembled in the awkward position, teetering on the edge of begging and pleading for the sweet release you so desperately craved.**

**Carol’s tongue was soft and experienced; she understood the ebb and flow of your impending orgasm better than you did. As you veered towards the spiral, she would draw your back, languidly fucking you with her tongue whilst your clit sang for her return.**

**“Please… Carol,” you gasped, “Daddy, please.” You blabbered and pleased as Carol chuckled, her tongue incessant in its assault on your clit.**

**“Such a good baby,” she groaned hungrily before setting a punishing rhythm on your acutely sensitive clit.**

**Your orgasm hit like a bullet, your raspy voice echoing through the bedroom as you trembled against Carol. She wrapped her arms around your hips, holding you firmly in place as she slowly lapped at your clit as you spiralled through your orgasm.**

**Your head was a fuzzy cloud as the blonde beauty between your legs stood up and picked you up like a small child before gently placing you on the bed.**

**The mattress was insanely soft, like the sensation of floating on the calm waters in the sea, the faint scent of lemons tickling your sense of smell.**

**Carol kissed you languidly, her hands tenderly caressing your skin as your mind settled from the high of your orgasm.**

**“You were amazing, baby girl,” Carol purred as her fingers teased your pussy. “That was the prettiest thing I have seen. Look at you, all glossy-eyed and tender. I’m going to fuck you, baby, with my cock.”**

**“Please, Daddy,” you mewled as her finger slowly entered your wet pussy, “please fuck me.”**

**“You’re a dream,” Carol cooed as she crooked her finger deep inside of you, pressing against the sweet, clandestine jewel so few lovers had found, much less known what to do with. “A fucking dream, baby.”**

**You mewled at the sensation of her finger retreating from your centre and Carol licked her fingers clean, her hazel eyes locked on yours.**

**“Stay there baby,” she crooned before moving from the bed and disappearing to what appeared to be a large walk-in-wardrobe.**

**You lost yourself in the silky soft sheets against your skin. You dare not think of the thread count; in comparison to your cheap Ikea sheets, Carol’s were heaven. You began to wonder if you would spend more than one night here, but you were quick to shake the thought. Why would Carol want you after tonight? Why would she…**

**“You’re a million miles away, baby.” Your eyes all but popped out of your head as your eyes fell on the blonde and then on the huge dildo strapped to her hips. “Don’t be scared,” she crooned softly, coming back to the bed and kissing you gently as she caged you beneath her. “I am going to make you feel so good. You want to feel good, don’t you baby?”**

**The silicone cock, by far the biggest you have seen in your limited experience, caressed your pussy lips as she pushed your legs further apart.**

**“Car… Daddy, it’s so big.”**

**Carol preened like a peacock, a rush of arousal pooling in her core. The timid, fearful edge to your voice was titillating and exciting. “I know baby, but I promise, it will feel so good. We just gotta work you up. Besides, if we don’t start small, how are we going to use the bigger ones?”** **  
  
**

**Bigger ones?**

**“It’s okay, baby, breathe.” Her voice was calm, soothing and warm against your cheek. “I’m not going to rush you. We have all the time in the world.” Your heart fluttered as her sweet words washed over you, before skipping several beats as her fingers teased your sensitive clit. “Do you trust me, baby?”**

**You pulled her into a heated kiss, desperate to feel that burning, organic connection again. “I trust you.”**

**Warm hands grasped your knees and urged you to draw your knees up to your chest. Your wet pussy shivered, fully exposed to the cool air as you were spread open.**

**Carol took the large dildo in her hand and slowly entered you, carefully studying your face as you desperately tried to keep eye contact. Your walls fluttered furiously as you stretched around the toy and you wailed as she jutted her hips, brushing the tip of the toy against your g-spot.**

**Her lips found yours, kissing you furiously as she stilled, fully seated in your pussy, and her arms pinning your legs against your torso. The position, whilst wicked, allowed Carol to penetrate you deeply.**

**She fucked you slowly, skillfully dragging the toy along your sensitive walls and grinding against your clit simultaneously. Her voice washed over you with words of praise and promise. You were on a cloud, high above the sky as you felt the toy tease over your clandestine jewel.**

**Your second orgasm was like a detonated bomb; Carol’s magic fingers frenetically stroking your clit as she angled the tip of the dildo to brush over your g-spot. Your vision whitened as your breath seized in your chest.**

**It was all a blur; Carol coaxing you through the soul-ripping orgasm, your pussy clenching the toy. You are barely cognizant as the toy is removed from your quaking core and the blonde beauty straddles your face.**

**Carol’s fingers work furiously over her clit as she somehow reaches back and slides her finger back into your core. Her orgasm is quick to come, her moans filling the air as she brushes her pussy lips over your mouth.**

**Your well and truly fucked brain whirls as the blonde beauty pulls you into her intimate embrace, tucked under the warm and insanely soft sheets you would come to love and cling onto like a lifeline.**

**************

The blackened East River twinkled with the city lights as the taxi crawled across the Brooklyn Bridge, heavy with holiday traffic, your nerves accumulating in the pit of your stomach and morphing into something heavier. 

You had been down this road before; the arguments, disagreements, disappointed glances and the thick guilt seeping through your veins like thick tar. Your work, your degree was important to you. And despite being incredibly proud of you and everything you were achieving, Carol was far from overjoyed with the amount of time you were having to give as Dr Banner’s teaching assistant. 

She argued that you didn’t need the money, and it was true. Carol had been lavishly bank-rolling you from the beginning of your relationship. She had begged to help you with your rent, college tuition and splashed gifts upon gifts on you. 

Carol was abundantly generous. But she could also be callous and cruel. Case in point, the barrage of text messages you’d been receiving since your initial call at 4 p.m. to profusely apologise for your late appearance at her work Christmas party. 

Frayed and bubbling with dread, you exit the taxi, weighed down with the heavy messenger bag, full to the brim with calculations, draft designs and months of research you had to look over at some point over the weekend. 

You tried to centre yourself as you rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, though it did little to quell the raging trepidation. The modern condo looked expensive and your hand shook as you pressed the doorbell. You could hear joyful laughter and chatter on the other side of the door as you wrapped your coat tightly around your body, the chilly wind whipping at your bare cheeks. 

The door flung open to reveal a drunken and rosy-cheeked Steve Rogers, Carol’s partner in the law firm. He grinned maniacally before pulling you into the warm condo. “Welcome, Merry Christmas, get your ass in slacker,” he sing-sang drunkenly as he pulled you into the modern and bright sitting room. “I have to warn you,” he said pulling your bag off of your shoulder and dumping it onto the lounge suite and helping you take your coat off, “she’s pissed. You look fabulous though.”

You sighed, desperately drowning with guilt as you knew Carol would have been in a bad mood all night and would have been planting the toxic seeds of doubt, painting you as the bad guy.

You could feel her eyes on you from across the open-plan main floor, boring a deep hole in your facade and tears immediately pricked as you watched Steve drape your coat over the lounge.

Before you could respond, apologise or rebut, Steve had a hold of your hand and was dragging you through the kitchen, your heel skittering on the wooden floorboards. You hate heels with a passion, but Carol had bought the in-season pumps to go with your outfit for tonight and you dared not disappoint her. Not after the one and only time you had refused to wear something she had bought you.

The memory was vivid in your memory, despite being only a few months into your relationship with Carol. It was your first taste of her brutal punishments and had sewn the dark clouds over your first vacation together.

**************

**The sounds of laughter drifted up through the beach house, waves meeting the shore closeby as you stood at the foot of the grand bed, the silk romper still laying on the nautical sheets. You could feel Carol seething as she stood in the window bay, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked over the North Atlantic Ocean.**

**“Please, Daddy…”**

**“Shut your fucking mouth and put the goddamn romper on, you ungrateful little shit.” You swiped at the falling tears, your hands shaking. “Do you know how long I agonised over that fucking outfit for you.”**

**Guilt gnawed at your gut, the lightly coloured floral silk romper was beautiful and probably cost more than your month’s rent. It was also incredibly short, but you couldn’t ignore the inadequate, self-conscious dark cloud hanging over you.**

**“I’m not ungrateful, I swear,” you cried softly, wrapping your arms tightly around your waist, “I’m just… I’m not comfortable.”**

**“And my opinion doesn’t matter?” You turned, teary-eyed and small to see her furious eyes trained on you. “I am telling you to wear the damn romper because you are beautiful and I want my friends to see how gorgeous you are. I want to show you off because you are mine. Are you not mine?”**

**“I am yours.”** **  
  
**

**Carol smirked darkly. “Will you wear the romper?”**

**You nodded weakly, tired of the fight that had dragged on for a-near forty minutes. You were desperate to please her, you wanted to make her proud, even if it involved wearing the damn romper.**

**“Take off your robe and stand in the window, put your hands against the glass and spread your legs.”**

**You balked. The window overlooked the private beach, sitting high above the pool and entertaining area where Carol’s friends were already starting the festivities. An innocent gaze up into the house and your naked body would be in full view.**

**“Don’t keep me waiting, baby. You are only adding to your punishment.”**

**The discussion of discipline had cropped up early in your arrangement, though it had never veered beyond the occasional spank with her hand.**

**But now as you silently watched the blonde, dressed and ready for the party, open the draw of the mid-century dresser and pull out a pale coloured stick... The blood rushes to your head as she lightly tapped the cane to her hand and you sway.**

**This would ultimately cement the trajectory of your relationship.**

**“Baby.” You whipped your eyes from the bouncing cane to the hazel eyes watching you keenly. “Window.”**

**Your knees wobbled as adrenaline coursed through your veins rapidly. You apprehensively undid the robe’s tie around your waist and let it drop onto the soft carpet beneath your feet.**

**Standing in the window, you placed your hands against the cool glass and spread your legs as instructed. You were utterly and completely exposed, standing nude in the window. Below, you can see Bucky and Sam arguing over the grill as Steve attempted to referee.**

**“I know this must seem scary, baby,” Carol drawled as she methodically paces behind you. You could hear the tap of the cane against the rings on her long, lithe fingers. “I need you to understand that I am not doing this to hurt you. I only want what is best for you, baby, and that means you have to do as you are told. There are consequences when you don’t listen to Daddy when you question my authority.”**

**Your skin crawled as you squeeze your eyes shut, silently praying to whoever might be listening that nobody looks up into the window. You then felt her press up against your back, her hands idly caressing your skin.**

**The cane was cool against the naked skin of your ass. Carol smirked darkly as your skin twitched at the surprising touch. “I’m going to hit you five times on the ass. I’m going to make them count, you’re going to feel it for days baby, but this is about teaching you a lesson. Do you understand?”**

**“I understand, Daddy.”**

**Carol hummed, pressing her lips against your shoulder. “Do not move your hands from the glass. And I wouldn’t scream too loud, you wouldn’t want my friends to hear, would you?”**

**The cane delivered a sharp sting, though it was no ordinary sting. The pain rippled through your tissue and nerves and you couldn’t control the surprised, distressed gasp that fell from your lips. It was not a pain would you would forget easily and the bruises would last for days.**

**Carol revelled in your futile efforts to cling to the window, your body shaking with adrenaline and flinching against the strikes. She could feel the distinct trickle of arousal pooling in her lace panties as she watched your skin welt as the cane came away from your skin.**

**You yelped as her hand firmly gripped your bruised ass cheeks, the other gently wiping away the tears streaming down your face. You had been so focused on the pain of the blows you hadn’t noticed the cool crawl of tears down your cheeks.**

**“It hurts, doesn’t it baby?” Carol croons as the cane hit the floor beside your feet. You nod mutely, biting back the sobs sitting heavy in your chest. “It’s all done now and you’ve learnt your lesson, haven’t you?”**

**The warmth of her touch on your skin and the tender kisses on your bare shoulders breaks the dam. “I’m so sorry,” you sob, meekly wrapping your arms around her neck and clinging onto her desperately. “I will wear the romper. I’m sorry.”**

**************

Hazel eyes locked on yours as Steve pulled you into the great room, immediately shoving a glass of what you could assume was expensive champagne. “Good luck,” he whispered before drunkenly skipping over to the fireplace where he pulled Peggy, his wife into a tight embrace. 

Carol took your breath away as she stood up from the lounge she sat on, her eyes dragging down her body. Her red lace  _ Zuhair Murad _ elongated her body exponentially, only enhancing her evident confidence and grace. You felt like a baby giraffe in her presence, shrinking in on yourself as you slowly approached her. You lacked her beauty and grace, her power and experience and it painfully showed.

A hot hand gripped your hand as the other pressed against your back, pulling you into a heated kiss. The distinct flavour of scotch and cigarettes danced on your tongue as her hand moved to grip your hair. 

“You’re going to receive the punishment of your life when we get home, baby,” she whispered, the seething words snapping at you before she locked you in a heated gaze. Stood beside her, you could feel Maria shift uncomfortably over the possessive gesture, still sat on the lounge, though you were quite certain she did not hear the threat over the music and noise. “Your makeup is a mess, let’s go fix you up.”

Carol’s grip did not abate as she pulled you down the stairs to the basement level of the condo, away from the noise and safety-net of the crowded party. Your anxiety and dread only heightened as the noise from the party slowly diminished. 

Pulling you into the bathroom, the blonde beauty was quick to lock the door. 

“Lean against the vanity and face me.” Her words were sharp and pointed. You complied immediately, not daring to add to your already impending punishment. “Take your panties off. Only good girls get to wear panties.”

Her eyes were stone-cold as you reached up under the full-length skirt of the dress and pulled down the lacy, black thong and passed it to the blonde. Your knees shook as she greedily inhaled the panties before shoving them into the pocket of her jumpsuit. 

Hazel eyes pinned you to your spot as she gave you a bored look. “I thought you loved me.”

Your lip wobbled weakly as you tried to hold eye contact. “Of course I love you. I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting Professor van Dyne to go into labour, she’s three months early. Please, Carol, I didn’t plan this. I wanted to be here for you.”

The statuesque, thin older blonde crossed her arms over her chest defensively before glaring at you. “You made me look like a fool.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry.” It had been completely and utterly out of your control and deep down you knew you were not to blame. However, as you had learnt over the years, it was sometimes either to take the blame and work on earning her forgiveness than enter a battle you would never win.

“I’m sick of your work coming first. We’ve been together four years and you still won’t commit to me.” That stung. You had given up so much for her. “I swear to God, if you embarrass me like that again I’m done. I will toss you out so quickly, cancel your tuition…” 

You knew it was an empty threat, not that it gave you any power over her as Carol held total control in your relationship. It had always been that way, even the first night she had taken and claimed you in her bed.

You had let her. You had given her the power and the control, willingly. The memory of waking up in her arms a month after you had met, satiated and overwhelmed was strong and vivid. 

**************

**You giggled as Carol teased her tongue along the crook of your neck, pinning you to the bed. Despite the countless warnings already, you tried to push up and kiss her, only to be swatted on the ass.**

**“Be still, baby,” she crooned as she ground her pussy on the back of your thigh. “You don’t get to come until I do.”**

**“I want to see you come,” you begged, your voice raspy and drawn from exhaustion and the overriding lust seeping through your veins.**

**“No,” Carol growled, digging her cunt harder into your thigh as her hand swiped your ass cheek again. “Whiny babies who don’t do as they are told don’t get the privilege of seeing me get off. Now, if you want me to bury my face in between your legs this morning and let you come, you’d best be a good girl and shut up.”**

**You obediently lay your forehead on the insanely soft and most likely expensive pillow, breathing in the faint scent of her sweet perfume, as Carol fucked herself harder, her hands grasping at your scalp.**

**“Fuck, that’s it, baby, you feel so good on my pussy,” she growled in your ear, “I could do this every day. Maybe I should keep you. You could be my little fuck toy... I could get myself off on you every morning before work and then come home and eat your pussy for dinner. My pretty baby, all for me to use.”**

**Her lewd, lubricious threat should have sat heavy in the air as she used your body to get herself off. It didn’t. As you felt the distinct trickle of arousal seep over your thighs, you mewled with excitement.**

**“Such a filthy little baby you are,” Carol teased, catching your ear lobe between her teeth. “I see the mess you are making on my bed. I should charge you for these sheets, make you replace them for ruining them. Or perhaps I shouldn’t wash them at all. I could keep them as a wonderful reminder of all the orgasms I ripped from your body this weekend.”** **  
  
**

**Weekend? You had only planned to stay for one night, a pile of papers sitting on your desk in your crappy apartment waiting to be marked. The question was quickly forgotten as she began to mumble incoherently, riding your thigh through her high as her arousal weeps over your naked thigh.**

**Her tongue probed yours demandingly as she coaxed you on to your back. You cry in frustration as she drags her tongue along yours, grinding her clit against yours. You were a sodden, shaking, sopping mess beneath her, writhing and desperate to feel your release.**

**Carol had been awake long before you had even begun to stir, content in watching you sleep deeply and peacefully. However, once you had begun to rouse, she was more than happy to welcome you into the day. She had mercilessly teased you for an hour, exploring and tasting you in her own painfully languid time.**

**Carol pulled your legs to rest over her shoulders as her hands firmly gripped your thighs and her tongue probed your core. She fucked you furiously, chuckling at the desperate, wanton mewls filling the air.**

**The sound of her tongue lapping your clit was lewd and exaggerated, as you desperately tried to grind at her face, immediately ceasing at the warning pinches on your inner thighs.**

**You saw stars as you came, your hands desperately gripping at the expensive sheets as your body convulsed in her tight grip. You should have been embarrassed by how little it had taken to make you come undone, but Carol just smirked and kissed you hungrily.**

**The blonde beauty washed you tenderly in the shower, slowly taking her time to memorise your curves as she ran the sweet botanical body wash over your body. You kissed incessantly, languidly as she held you against the warm coloured tiled wall.**

**Carol watched you keenly as you made breakfast from what little you could find in her fridge. Despite her state of the art kitchen and top of the line appliances, the lawyer ate out a lot, if she ate at all. Her work was obviously stressful and seeped into much of her personal life. The kitchen had sat mostly untouched before you had come into her life.**

**Perhaps, it was the image of you bustling around her kitchen, poaching eggs and toasting bread, that planted the seed in her head.**

**Carol wanted you in her bed every day. She had to wake up beside you, share breakfast and dinner with you. She needed to see you walking in those short sleep shorts and a slouchy jumper every day. She wanted to hold you as you watched TV together, or worked side by side at the kitchen table. But mostly, she had to watch the beautiful way your face crumbled as you broke with your orgasm, clenching around her fingers or cock.**

**Her hand never left your thigh as you ate at the kitchen bench, her thumb restlessly fussing over your skin. Nor did her eyes leave yours as you cleaned the dishes and countertops.**

**You were not blind to the possessive, haunting way her eyes clung to you, the constant need to touch you. You needed it. Your body craved her.**

**You sighed in content as she pressed her body up against your back, pinning you against the countertop as you checked your phone.**

**“I love waking up with you.” Her voice was husky and wavered slightly under the weight of her desire.**

**You turned to face her and mewled as her hands caged you against the island bench, her legs affixed on either side of yours. “I love waking up with you.”**

**“I want to make things official with us.” Carol smiled and kissed you breathlessly as you nodded happily. “There are rules though, baby.” Your pupils all but blew as she fixed you with a heated and pointed gaze. “There is no one else. Absolutely no one else. I don’t share. I don’t want men or women looking at you. You will be purely mine.”** **  
** **  
** **“I promise,” you say earnestly.**

**“Good, baby. And I want to help you.” You quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “I’m going to give you an allowance to help you live a little easier. You need to start eating more and eat healthier foods, I need my baby healthy.”**

**“Carol, I don’t…” You yelped as her hand connected with your exposed thigh. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”**

**Carol smirked, satisfied with your quick apology. “I’m also going to pay for your tuition.”**

**You couldn’t help the gasp that fell from your lips. “I can’t…”**

**“I’m not asking for your permission, baby. That is a non-negotiable. I’ve made up my mind.” Her hands cupped your cheeks and she smirked at your pout. “Baby, no pouting. I want you to concentrate on your studies and get out into the real world.”**

**“That’s really sweet,” you said, and it was. You were incredibly uncomfortable discussing money with anyone, coming from a poor background and slugging your guts to get this far living in New York and studying an expensive degree.**

**The reality was that you had only been seeing Carol for a month. There was a considerable age difference and your standard of living couldn’t have been any more different.**

**Your heart fluttered as Carol reached into her bag, ensuring your body was still pinned to the island bench and pulled a small black box. You watched her hold the box before you and slowly pull off the lid. Inside sat a simple silver key.**

**“Move in with me.”**

**Your heart simultaneously sank as your stomach quivered with excitement… but it was too soon. Your hand shook as you delicately touched the cold metal.**

**“Carol…” God, you sounded so weak and hesitant, “this is a lot.”**

**“I know, baby, I know.” Her voice was strong and steady as she placed the box onto the counter and cupped your face. “I know you’re struggling with money, I get it, I was in your shoes once. If you lived here you could save so much money, you could leave your job at that shitty bar. You’d have more time to study, more time to spend with me.”**

**What she was saying made sense. You were making little money at the bar, barely enough to cover your rent and food, and it was consuming so much of your time. But living with Carol?**

**And yet, as her hazel eyes probed yours and she kissed you gingerly, you couldn’t ignore the rush of warmth spreading through your gut.**

**“Say yes, baby,” Carol hummed against your lips as her fingers trailed under the seam of your pants and delved between your lips. She smirked as you mewled, bucking into her touch. “Say yes and I will make you so happy. I will take good care of you, baby.”**

**Your head was light as adrenaline rushed through your body, your walls instinctively clenching as she fucked you with two long, agile fingers.**

**Your breath caught in your chest as Carol gripped your wrist and pulled your hand to cup her clothed pussy.**

**“I want to feel your fingers deep inside me.”**

**In the month you had been sleeping with the older blonde, you had yet to be given permission to try and make her come. And you wanted to, so so badly. You were open and willing to learn and test everything with your more experienced lover.**

**Your movements were unsteady, unsure as you gingerly mimicked Carol.**

**She instructed you, her words firm but warm, praising you as her walls fluttered around your fingers.**

**You agreed to move in just before you both found your release, sharing soft kisses against the island bench.**

**************

It was hard to pinpoint a particular point in your relationship where everything changed. Carol had always been controlling and possessive. The leash gradually tightened, slowly and so subtly it had been hard to register. And as you look back, you can see the noxious weeds slowly covering and coating you. 

“Come here.” 

Your heart sank at the abrupt change in her tone, from cold and barbed to warm and effusive. Carol could be unpredictable; despite having been with her for four years, you still grappled with anticipating the ebb and flow of her anger. But you obeyed, allowing yourself to be pulled into her warm embrace.

Carol smirked as you held her tightly, repeatedly apologising into the crook of her neck as tears caressed her bare skin. Your sniffles excited her, underpinning her desire to control you. 

“It’s okay,” she soothed, her lips hot against your cool skin, “it’s done. We can fix this when we get home. For now, fix up your face and we will get you something to eat.”

Your head swirled as Carol watched you fix the makeup under your eyes, dark from your damp mascara and your faded lipstick. Despite the suffocating feeling of her constant close-watch, over time you had become to crave the attention. Especially in social settings with  _ her  _ friends. You find it difficult to breathe without the warmth of her hand on your skin, her reassuring lips against yours. 

The glaring differences had been most transparent when Carol had brought you into her tribe; the group of friends she called family. The small group of friends whom she’d held close since their days in college, all going on to successful careers of their own. 

  
Sure, you got along with them fine, but you had little in common with them. And yet, they were now the closest things you had in your life to friends.

**************

**The warm water lapped luxuriously against your skin as you leaned back against the cool cast stone bath. The alcohol was still potent, your head swirling as you thought back to the party Carol had begged you to leave early. You were, of course, upset that she had expected you to leave early, you had been having a great time. It had been so long since you’d spent time with your friends away from college, just gotten drunk and danced freely.**

**You bit your wobbling lip as your friends’ accusations replayed over and over again. Their words stung, however, a part of you could not escape the sharp truth in their words.**

**Carol was taking up a lot of your time and she was controlling… But she was slowly stripping down the walls you have built around your heart to protect yourself. You were falling for her. You were, of course, terrified that Carol did not feel the same.**

**“Hey, baby.” You looked up to see Carol perched against the doorframe with a glass of wine in each hand. “Are you feeling better?” You shake your head, teary and fighting back the deluge of tears. “Oh, sweetheart.”**

**You sobbed into your knees, the weight of the night finally crushing your frayed nerves. You did not move until you felt soft arms curl around you, pulling you tight against her body.**

**“It’s okay, baby, I got you.” Her voice was so strong, so calming.**

**Perhaps Carol was right. You had definitely changed and grown as an individual since you had started to see the older woman. Yes, you were progressively seeing less of your friends, but wasn’t that a part of growing up?**

**She held you close, allowing you to cry for as long as you needed. It was so comforting, it was so unlike Carol.**

**You were blind to the wedge being driven between you and your social group by the older woman in your life. You did not see the subtle gaslighting and planting of toxic seeds.**

**Even after the tears had subsided, Carol held you close in the oversized tub, occasionally replenishing the warm water. Nestled close, you sighed in content as she linked her hands with yours as her free hand idly caressed your shoulder.**

**“Daddy?”**

**“Yeah, baby.”**

**“I think I’m in love with you.”**

**The blonde stilled her hand before turning to look you directly in the eye. “What did you say?”**

**You could feel your rapid heartbeat in your ears. “In fact, I’m pretty sure I am in love with you.”**

**A coquettish grin spread across her lips and she kissed you fiercely. “I love you, baby. You are the sweetest thing to come into my life.”**

**You made love for the first time in your life that night. You kissed languidly, analytically, your foreheads touching lightly as you sat opposite each other on the bed, your legs spread wide for each other. Carol slowly fucked you with her favourite stainless steel g-spot dildo as you teased her clandestine jewel with your fingers.**

**After that night, the bind tethering you to the friendships you had held dearly frayed and eventually broke. You would pass in the hallways in college and share a polite, hurt smile and occasional hello.**

**However, the break up of your friendship brought you and Carol closer together.**

**Exactly how she wanted.**

**************

The night air bit at Carol’s soft, porcelain skin as she took a long, forced drag of her cigarette. The burn was intoxicating as she blew the smoke into the frigid night air, her eyes transfixed on you as you nervously pick at the food on your plate listening to Darcy’s most recent dating disaster.

Carol preened as you flinched, Darcy’s manicured hand coming to rest on your thigh as she dramatically wailed over her champagne. The blonde couldn’t deny how the vision of you taut and uncomfortable sent a rush of excitement to her aching pussy. 

God, what she wouldn’t give to bend you over the ledge of the balcony and fuck you in front of all her friends and colleagues. However, the carefully tailored work persona intricately masking the true nature of your relationship was more important than her raging desire and need to control you. To her friends, you were a pair of opposites matched by kismet and despite the age gap, you were both happy. It was clear, however, that Carol was the dominant personality in your relationship and steered the ship. 

Carol was not jealous of the carefree, organic friendship you had stumbled upon with Darcy, despite the brunette’s outrageous drunken antics. You often found yourself on the receiving end of the multiple ass-grabs and near kisses at these parties.

You frequently wondered why Carol never punished you when Darcy would flamboyantly hit on you when she would dive off the deep end when another woman or man dared approach you. Perhaps she did not see Darcy as a threat, however, in the deepest pit of your gut, you knew Carol was turned on by your discomfort, the fear of impending punishment. 

The statuesque blonde took another drag of the cigarette as Steve stumbled out onto the balcony, drunk and red-faced. They stood in comfortable silence, leaning against the barrier of the balcony, as they smoked and watched the party rage on inside the condo.

“She loves you,” Steve mused quietly, his long, muscular legs stretched out before him. 

“I know. And I love her.” Carol knew she sounded aggressive and defensive. “And before you say anything, I know I am completely domineering, I just… I don’t know what I’d do without her.” Her jaw clicked as ash fell onto the stone floor beneath her patent heels.

“You deserve happiness, love and all that shit, Carol.” Steve took a drag of his cigarette as snow began to fall all around them. “You need to trust her though. That girl loves you more than you know, more than you allow yourself to know. You need to trust her and let up on her.”

Carol knew she could trust you. She had dedicated four long years to coaching and disciplining you, moulding you into the perfect little companion for her. Polite, compliant, willing to learn. 

However, despite everything she had done, Carol could not ignore the seething jealousy and rage that burned when another woman or men so much as looked at you. You were hers, and hers alone. Carol Danvers does not share. 

**************

**Carol’s heart swelled as she watched you tentatively walk into the kitchen of the Midtown condo. Her eyes lingered on the sweet way your ass swung in the short, embroidered Alice + Olivia v-neck dress.**

**Perhaps inviting you tonight, to Valkyrie’s networking party had not been the greatest idea. You were a fucking distraction, with the low cut v-neck of your dress and your legs on display. You had Carol on edge and trying to stop herself from dragging you into the bathroom and having her filthy way with you.**

**However, Carol wanted you here. This was your first outing as a couple and your debut in her business and social circle. Tonight, you were Carol’s girlfriend and supporter at your first event together. You desperately wanted to make her proud. You hadn’t put up a fight when Carol gave you the incredibly short and revealing dress, taking extra care to make your hair and make-up presentable. You dutifully and lovingly held her hand and didn’t shy from her exuberant public displays of affection.**

**But goddamn, seeing you in that dress, Carol was desperate. Glancing around the city-view terrace, she figured most of the party-goers were too focused on their conversations to notice if she quietly snuck into the kitchen after you.**

**Carol excused herself from the small group and made her way into the kitchen where you had gone to refresh her drink. Her heart stopped as she entered the living room.**

**Valkyrie towered over you, your back pressed against the door of the refrigerator as the dark-haired beauty ran her fingers across your cheek.**

**“Valkyrie.”**

**Your stomach dropped ten feet as you watched Carol stalk towards you, the irked smirk on Valkyrie’s face twisting from your gaze to the blonde’s.**

**“Danvers. I was just introducing myself to your stunning girlfriend. She’s precious.”**

**The silent stand-off was thankfully short-lived, Valkyrie storming out onto the terrace, defeated. However, the grim gleam in the blonde’s eyes made your blood run cold.**

**“Please, Daddy…”** **  
  
**

**“Shut up, baby.”**

**You hung your head in shame, tears bristling as Carol tried to steady her heaved breathing. “Why did you let that bitch put her hands on you?”**

**  
** **“I tried to stop her, I’m sorry…”**

**“It’s not good enough. You should have gotten me.”**

**“I’m sorry. I’m not as strong as you.”**

**Her dark gaze pinned you to the spot you stood. “Get your shit we are going home.”**

**************

The air in the loft was frigid and tense as you mutely followed Carol into the house you had called home for four years. Little had been said since your conversation in the bathroom, but there was little to say. You knew you would be punished and there was nothing you could do to prevent or abate the perverse punishment you were going to receive. 

Carol’s punishments were a meticulously planned and thought out affair that could drag on for hours or days, only concluding once the blonde beauty felt vindicated. You knew she got off on the humiliation you endured and loved to document these sessions for her own selfish reasons. 

“Go upstairs. Undress. Makeup off.” Her words were curt and clipped, like sharp snips of a pair of scissors cutting your skin. “Now.”

You numbly wiped your face of the makeup Carol insisted you wore, your nerves slowly bubbling at the surface. Your lip wobbled as you stared at your reflection; naked and exposed before the mirror. Years of living under her thumb, the light had gone from your eyes and what you saw in the mirror was little more than a cavernous body. 

For a brief moment, you wondered what would happen if you left, walked out of the door and didn’t look back. Would Carol move on and forget about you? Would you find another person who could love you the way she does? Who were you without Carol?   
  


As you looked back into the mirror, you realised you were in fact not hollow. You were full to the brim with Carol. She had taken you apart, piece by piece over four years, and slowly seeped everything she had built into every nook and cranny of your being. 

Without Carol, you were nothing. 

“Everything is set up, baby.” You turned to see Carol standing in the doorway, her jaw firm and hazel eyes cold, dressed in her favourite black corset and panties. Your heart lurched as she outstretched her hand for you. You offered her a timid smile before taking her hand and allowing her to pull you into the bedroom. 

Carol directed you to stand before the colourful Moroccan wool rug and your heart sank a the sight of the black machine sitting ominously on the ground. You spied the cuffs strapped onto the feet of the bed and the stool which had been moved. 

Humiliation was Carol’s favourite tool to keep you in line, her preferred method of punishment. Being tied down, completely exposed and used was the chink in the cheap, ineffective armour you wore. 

“You know what to do.” Despite the warmth of her hand, her cold words drew a sharp, frigid line down your spine. Carol chuckled as she spied the already falling tears and wobbling lip on your pathetic face as you lay your back on the rug. “Don’t cry, baby, it’s pitiful.”

Her hands were rough, tightly wrapping the cuffs around your ankles and wrists, spreading your legs painfully wide before the black machine. She placed a leather pillow under your hips, knowing how uncomfortable the material would be once you began to sweat. 

Carol cackled darkly as your eyes widened at the large, thick dildo she pulled from underneath the throw on the bed. “I did say you were going to get the punishment of a lifetime, baby.”

You lay motionless and speechless, your eyes tightly shut as you listened to Carol lube the unapologetically large toy and attach it to the machine. The last time you had received a punishment like this had been when you had disagreed with Carol over dinner in front of her friends nine months ago. It wasn’t the type of castigation you forgot easily. 

Carol basked in the pathetic whimpers escaping your tightly shut lips as the toy caressed your folds; the feeble way your muscles cringed as you lay spread-out on the woollen rug in shame. Pleased with the position of the machine and the dildo, she casually made her way over to the olive green chair she had lovingly made you see stars on the first night she had brought you back here. 

The remote sat heavy in her hand as she took her time watching your muscles uncomfortably twitch and flinch in the cool air of the loft. She picked up her phone from the marble table beside her and smirked as you weep at the sound of the click of her phone, the bright flight filling her room. 

Carol revelled in the lack of confidence you had always had, unable to shake the dark cloud in spite of the praise she lavished you in. Over time, your paucity of confidence had been easy to manipulate you to stay with her, despite her overbearing dominance and sometimes heavy hand. 

It was so easy to bring you back into line with the simple punishment of splaying you out and keeping tokens hostage. Sometimes bored at work, Carol would flick through the album of your photos, naked and trussed up just for her, whilst trailing her hand down her tailored pants. 

It had been a while since she’d had the opportunity to bring out her favourite toy. The thrusting machine had cost a small fortune and had been purchased on a whim, but she did not regret it at all. 

Turning the dial on the remote, Carol chuckled as you flinched at the sound of the machine and whined as the dildo slowly fucked you. The blonde beauty spread her legs wide as she flicked the camera to video mode and started to film you, occasionally zooming in on your face as the tip of the dildo hit your g-spot. 

“That’s it, baby, take the big old nasty cock. It hurts, doesn’t it? You weren’t ready for Daddy’s biggest cock, were you?” 

“No, Daddy,” you whimpered, salty tears caressing your skin. “It hurts.”

“I know baby,” Carol said turning up the dial marginally, the phone focused on your face. “It’s supposed to hurt, you’re being punished. And why are you being punished?”

You sobbed, humiliated as you felt the tip of the dildo drag along your sensitive g-spot. “I humiliated Daddy by being late to her Christmas party. I put my work before my Daddy.”

“That’s right, baby. After everything that Daddy does for you.” 

The dial languidly turned under Carol’s manicured fingers, the thruster picking up its pace, your walls struggling to stretch against the weighty girth of the toy. The burn was uncomfortable, painful even, however, you could not deny the pitiful way your body preened under the pain. 

You looked over to the chair to see Carol sat, her legs spread wide as she focused the phone’s camera on you. It was then that the speed really kicked up and you cried out, squeezing your eyes shut. The blonde laughed as the toy fucked you hard. 

“Tell me, baby, why shouldn’t I just kick you out tonight after I finish using you?” 

Her words were cruel, dragging along your skin like a fine needle. “Please don’t,” you begged, placing all the power and eggs into her basket. “I love you. I wouldn’t survive with you. I need you.”

You could hear her fingers play with her sopping cunt as the camera flashed. “What do you need, baby? My money? Me? Do you need Daddy to tell you what to do?”

“I’m nothing with you,” you sobbed, gripping onto the cuffs desperately. “I am no one.”

“That’s right, baby. I made you. I own you.”

Her words washed over you like acidic water, seeping into your pores and veins as you watched her take her hands out of her panties and turn the remote’s dial all the way up to max. The toy thrust into you, your walls straining against the thick dildo as the deluge of tears cracked. 

Carol slowly fucked herself with her fingers as she watched you struggle against the toy, each orgasm ripped from your body more exhausting than the last. 

  
Despite your desperate pleas and sobs to stop the machine, the blonde watched on silently, edging herself as she watched the toy wreck your body. A part of her was disappointed that this punishment would teach you a lesson and it would be some time before she could discipline you like this again. 

Dawn was breaking when you awoke alone and wrapped in the soft sheets of the bed. Your naked body ached horribly, your muscles straining as you sat up and took in your surroundings. Carol’s side of the bed was untouched, her pillow still crisp and intact. 

Waking up alone and untouched hurt more than your aching muscles from your punishment last night. Tears pricked as you made your way into the closet and put on loose track pants and a sweatshirt. You searched the loft, desperate to find the blonde beauty but came up empty. 

Your hands shook as you stood in front of the large window overlooking Prospect Park, covered with fresh, crisp white snow, the tears cool against your skin. You chastised yourself bitterly. You had disappointed the woman who loved you and gave you everything… You felt empty. 

The sound of the front door unlocking pulled you from your reverie and you turned to see Carol, wrapped tightly in her coat, woollen hat and scarf, juggling a tray of coffees and a bag of pastries. 

You ran to her as she moved into the kitchen, wrapping your arms around her desperately, the coffee and bag only just making it onto the island bench safely. 

“It’s okay, baby,” she cooed. “I got you.” Her coat was damp from the snow and cold to the touch, but you felt a rush of warmth rush through your body, no longer empty. “Daddy’s here.”

Carol smirked as she pulled you tighter against her body, revelling in the pathetic quiver of your muscles and desperate need for your Daddy. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment. I love them like cookies.


End file.
